dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Feature Comics Vol 1 29
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Sidney Ambrose ** his henchmen Other Characters: * Director Carruthers Locations: * ** Doctor Roberts' Laboratory ** Metropolis Museum Items: * Paintings by Goya | Writer3_1 = Ham Fisher | Penciler3_1 = Ham Fisher | Inker3_1 = Ham Fisher | StoryTitle3 = Joe Palooka | Synopsis3 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Joe Palooka Supporting Characters: * Knobby Walsh | Writer4_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler4_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker4_1 = R.W. Depew | StoryTitle4 = Ned Brant | Synopsis4 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant Supporting Characters: * Bud Shekels | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = John Devlin | Inker5_1 = John Devlin | StoryTitle5 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis5 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza Supporting Characters: * Vincent Palooza | Writer6_1 = Alfred Andriola | Penciler6_1 = Alfred Andriola | Inker6_1 = Alfred Andriola | StoryTitle6 = Charlie Chan: "The Kidnapping of Donna Grant, Part 2" | Synopsis6 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Charlie Chan Supporting Characters: * Kirk Barrow, assistant * Gina Lane Antagonists: * Berzelius Keeno ** three kidnappers: Doc, Mike, Frog Other Characters: * Mrs. Oliver Force Grant * Donna Grant, steel heiress * Willie Soo, cook, (Charlie Chan in disguise) Locations: * Vehicles: * Keeno's Racing Plane * Keeno's Yacht | Writer8_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler8_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker8_1 = J.H. Striebel | StoryTitle8 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis8 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Dixie Dugan | Writer9_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler9_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker9_1 = George E. Brenner | StoryTitle9 = The Clock: "The Shooting of Ted Holt" | Synopsis9 = Brian O'Brien, Ace Criminologist, is called on by Ted Holt, an old friend, for help in dealing with some blackmailers. They meet at their elegant club, where Ted gets shot by a sniper, shooting from a building across the street. O'Brien and Captain Kane charge outside, and a car chase ensues, out into the countryside. Kane's shooting causes the getaway car to veer off the roadside and down a steep bank; one thug is killed and the other gets away. Back in town, the Clock visits Holt in the hospital, and learns about the blackmailer calling himself "the Reaper." The Clock is the same size, shape, and tuxedo as Holt's old friend Brian O'Brien, and he talks with the same posh affectations, but Holt doesn't seem to make the connection. Once he's sure of where to find the blackmail gang boss, the Clock raids his hideout, knocks out and ties up two henchmen, and confronts the Reaper with gun in hand. He turns the whole gang over to the police, after having a little ventriloquistic fun at Officer Hogan's expense. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Capt. Kane Antagonists: * * Doc * Trigger * Dutch Other Characters: * Ted Holt * Officer Hogan Locations: * ** The Club (Capt. Kane, Brian O'Brien, and Ted Holt are members) ** Hospital ** Police HQ ** 33 Pine Street, the Reaper's Hideout. | Writer11_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler11_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker11_1 = Russell E. Ross | StoryTitle11 = Jane Arden // Lena Pry | Synopsis11 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Jane Arden (across top halves of pages) * Lena Pry(across bottom halves of pages) | Writer12_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler12_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker12_1 = Art Pinajian | StoryTitle12 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "The Flying Death" | Synopsis12 = Chief Big Eagle has been secretly murdering his own tribesmen, using a poison dart blowgun concealed in a peace pipe. He tries to pin it on an ex-convict drifter, Du Bois, but Reynolfd figures out what's going on and busts him. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Big Eagle Other Characters: * Big Eagle's Tribe ** Red Wing ** Little Crow * Du Bois Locations: * | Writer14_1 = William Smith | Penciler14_1 = William Smith | Inker14_1 = William Smith | StoryTitle14 = Rance Keane: "The Croninsville Train Wreck" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * , Knight of the West Supporting Characters: * Pee Wee Lee Antagonists: * Gus Dropper Other Characters: * Jim Benschotter Locations: * Southwestern United States ** Croninsville ** Bar-Q Ranch ** Basin Gulch Vehicles: * Livestock Train | Writer15_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler15_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker15_1 = Vernon Henkel | StoryTitle15 = Captain Fortune: "Black Flint" | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Will Kentshire, First Officer ** "Revenge" Crew Antagonists: * Black Flint ** his pirate crew Other Characters: * Flint's Prisoners Locations: * ** Las Madras ** Ghost Island Vehicles: * English Privateer Galleon "Revenge" ** Revenge's Longboat * Flint's Pirate Ship | Writer17_1 = Bob Powell | Penciler17_1 = Bob Powell | Inker17_1 = Bob Powell | StoryTitle17 = Spin Shaw of the Naval Air Corps: "The Crop-Killing Planes" | Synopsis17 = On an unnamed, small, mid-Pacific island, protected by the USA, Spin Shaw of the Naval Air Corps stops agents of an unnamed foreign power from cropdusting the local sugar cane fields with poison, and in their red-and-yellow SPAD-looking biplanes, Spin and two wingmen have an aerial dogfight with the enemy planes, destroying all three, and capturing their commander alive. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Three Pilots Other Characters: * Colonel Locations: * Mid- ** Small Island Vehicles: * 3 Fighter Biplanes, USN * 3 Crop-duster Monoplanes, Foreign | Writer18_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler18_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker18_1 = Lank Leonard | StoryTitle18 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis18 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Mickey Finn Supporting Characters: * Uncle Phil | Notes = * First issue for John Devlin on Big Top. The format changes, from telling an ongoing story to making one-page gags. * The Clock is able to actually make his voice come from different objects and directions. * Doll Man: ** Darrel Dane succeeds in developing his injectable version of the shrinking formula into pill form; it still works instantly. ** In the same story, Doll Man's name alternately appears as two words and one word. * First issue for Spin Shaw by Bob Powell. * Also featured in this issue of Feature Comics were: ** The Bungle Family (newspaper strip reprints) by H.J. Tuthill ** Mortimer Mum by Bill Sakren (bottom halves of the "Toddy" pages) ** Off The Record by Ed Reed ** Rube Goldberg's Side Show by Rube Goldberg ** Slim and Tubby: "Episode 29" (newspaper strip reprints) by John J. Welch ** They're Still Talking: "About the Fastest Mile Ever Traveled on Land", by Bob Zuppke and R.W. Depew ** Toddy by George Marcoux (top halves of the "Mortimer Mum" pages) ** "Whispering Walls" (text story) by A.L. Allen | Trivia = * In Rance Keane, the cattle town is called "Croninsville"; Ed Cronin edited this issue. * Bob Powell signs his Spin Shaw story as "Rex Smith". | Recommended = | Links = }}